


Blue Haired Dog

by msbigboots



Series: Good Ol'Boys [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), BBQTacos - Freeform, Break Up, Fontcest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sex, Slow Burn, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbigboots/pseuds/msbigboots
Summary: Cyan is a hipster US! Sans who lives in a tiny house.  Mutt is a FS!/SF! Papyrus living in the backwoods of New Home, who also raises chickens and ducks.Mutt sees something strange. A truck hauling a miniature house on wheels. He goes to investigate the tiny house to see who would live in such a small thing. He meets a short cute skeleton that perfectly matches his home. They trade and sell to each other for vegetables, eggs, and tools. The two grow feelings, but Mutt has plans to go back home in Bayou City far, far, away from the old country roads of New Home.
Relationships: BBQTacos, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), PuppyBerry - Relationship
Series: Good Ol'Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626418
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FS!?SF! Papyrus= Mutt  
> FS!?SF! Sans=Black  
> UF!Papyrus= Fell  
> US!Sans=Cyan  
> UT!Sans=Sans  
> More Names may be added later.

Mutt: _The ringing of his cell phone wakes him. He picks the phone. It’s his brother. Mutt answers._ “What do ya want?” 

Fell: “I want you to pick up the phone when I call, you buffoon!”

Mutt: _groans._

Fell: “I’d glad you’re alive.” 

Mutt: “Thanks, bro.” _He hangs up._

Fell: _Calls three times in a row._

Mutt: _Picks up the phone_ “ Leave me da’ fuck alone!” 

Fell: “Brother, are you coming back home or not?!”

Mutt: “I don’t want to get rid of my birdies.” 

Fell: “I can clean a spot on my property for their coops. You’ve been gone for how long now? And I think it’s time for you to come home. You’re missed down here. What’s so great about New Home? I really want you ta think about dat. Black ain’t keeping you there anymore.” 

Mutt: _He sighs._ “I’ll think about it.” 

Fell: “I hope you actually mean it dis time.” 

Mutt: “Is dat all Lil’ bro?” 

Fell: “Well, I guess dat is. I honestly thought you would fight with me more than what you did.”

Mutt: “I don’t have in me to fight. I’m going to take a nap. M’bye.”

Fell: “It’s noon! Whatever. Goodbye. Call me when you’re ready to come back home.” He hangs up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan and Mutt meet for the first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short. But I hope you still like it!

“What the fuck is that?” Mutt isn’t speaking to anybody in particular. Maybe one of his birdies is listening to him. 

A truck is hauling a trailer that looks like a miniature house. He has to get a better look at this. The truck pulls into the field across from Mutt’s home. I don’t think Gerson has hookups out here. The vehicle stops, and a short skeleton steps out. He undoes the hitch from the truck and trailer. 

Mutt teleports at the halfway point between the road and where the trailer is parked. He didn’t want to scare his new neighbor by making a shortcut beside him. 

“Ain’t it a beautiful day out in the middle of nowhere.” Mutt calls out, walking toward the skeleton. The two monsters’ eye lights meet. The stranger’s magic is blue like the sky, and his facial features are soft.

“Hello there.” His smile shining bright. “It sure is beautiful here. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Cyan.” He holds his hand to Mutt. “It’s nice to meet you!” 

Mutt takes the offered hand. Cyan’s handshake is firm for small phalanges. 

“I’m called Mutt.” He smiles. “Not to be rude. This what people call a tiny house?” 

“Yes, it is!” Cyan pats the siding of his home. “If you’re not busy, I can give you a tour.” 

“Sure, would you also like help to get the hookups connected to this thing?” 

“That’s the amazing thing about my tiny house. It’s off the grid.” Cyan’s eye lights turn into stars. That’s cute and weird for him. Black’s eyes did the same thing. Once upon a time his sweet Black would look at him with heart shape pupils. “It’s cool.” 

Mutt nods. “Yeah, show me around.” Cyan runs up to the front door, opening it. 

“After you! And please take off your boots? You can put them on the step.” 

Mutt raises his brow bone. He takes off his boots, his big toe poking through one of his socks. If Mutt knew he was going to take off his boots in front of some monster, he would have put more effort into picking out a pair. Oh well. 

He steps into the tiny house. The top of Mutt’s skull touches the ceiling. He hunches so he won’t hurt his head. Cyan comes in behind him. 

The inside of Cyan’s living space is in shades of blue, hardwood floors, and plants. The kitchen is way too small for some monster like his brother Fell. That man can be in a kitchen all day. 

Mutt looks up, “Is that where you sleep?” 

“Yes it is. The steps are also shelves.” 

“That’s so cool.” Mutt looks back at Cyan. Those eyes turn into stars again. 

“Thank you! I worked hard on this.” Cyan’s grin is wide, cheek to cheek.” _Gods, this guy is cute._

\----

Later that day. Cyan takes his gardening tools and gets to work. Fresh produce can’t grow if he doesn’t plant the seeds. 

**Quack!**

Cyan turns around to see a duck. Its feathers are black while they shine beautiful green and blue in the sunlight. But where did it come from? 

**Quack!**

That’s weird. The bird looks up at him and keeps quacking. Cyan isn’t sure what to do with it. The duck comes up to him then, rubbing its head on his leg. _Aw, that’s so sweet!_ Well, here goes nothing. He picks up the duck, holding them into his arms. To his surprise, it let him do it. 

_Mutt might know who this duck belongs to?_ Cyan head off to Mutt’s house carrying the sweet bird. The animal is too calm to be wild. It has to be someone’s pet. 

As Cyan gets closer to Mutt’s home he hears a duck quacking. He walks onto the porch when Mutt rounds the corner and it’s him making the duck sounds. 

“Shadow!” Mutt shakes his head. “You bad hen. I was calling for you. I’m sorry, Cyan. Was she bothering you?” He gets onto the porch. Cyan hands the duck over to her owner.

“I guess she wanted to say hi.” 

Mutt takes Shadow into his arms and pets her feathers. “Thank you for being nice to my birdy. My little feather friends think everyone will pet and feed them.” 

“No problem. Now, will they get into my garden?” 

“They won’t destroy it, but they will try to nibble on any leafy greens. I try to keep my birdies on the home turf. I can help you build something with chicken wire.” Says Mutt. 

Cyan smiles. “That’s so nice of you to offer. Thank you.”

“Well, neighbor, I wanna keep my birdies and me out of trouble.” Mutt smirks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the chapters will be done like this. I hope you guys will stay along for the ride. Thank you for reading!


End file.
